Therese and Carol go Dancing
by JM2018
Summary: Due to Carol, Therese finds herself in a dance club on a Thursday night and meets a couple of Carol's friends.


Note: All rights reserved to Patricia Highsmith, the creator of Price of Salt, whom Carol and Therese is from. Also, this is a work of fiction with a couple of real life figures; Thea Spyer and Edie Windsor. This story is not historically accurate, however, I am always welcoming towards constructive feedback. Thank you.

10:00 pm on a Thursday night, crowded with groups of friends, lovers and solo strangers looking for a good time. Usually, Therese would gladly trade this scene for one that was in the comfort of her and Carol's Manhattan apartment. However, Carol kept insisting that they get out and away from the monotonous sequence of life's responsibilities. Ever since Therese started working for the Times, her weekdays were filled with hours behind a type-writer; on good days, Therese found herself at designated location with camera in hand. Therese was happy to finally have a "real adult" job, the only drawback was it cut into time she would normally have with Carol. Carol, herself, was immersed with a busy work-week, she worked herself up to head seller and cataloguist. It was back in 1962, that the furniture store gained reputation as one of New York's trustful store. When thinking about their busy lives, Therese entertained Carol's idea to "get-away", the final push was Carol hinting at a surprise afterwards, promising "Don't worry Darling, I think you'll thoroughly enjoy it." Therese's mind was left reeling at that point.

Of course, Carol ever fond of being mysterious, said nothing more of the matter later. All Therese could get out of Carol was a set of instructions, which was to go to MacDougal Street around 10:00 pm alone. Therese was about to ask why alone, but Carol gently rested her hands on Therese's shoulder saying "Oh, Therese always a worrywart, aren't you? A cute one at that, however, there is no need for it. A couple of friends of mine will be there, you'll be in good company while you wait for me." Over the years Therese learned to trust Carol, especially after Carol proved time and time after again that she would never hurt Therese as she did before.

At 9:30 pm, Therese dressed in a flowy, subtle green dress that left the shoulders bare and had crisp creases along the lower part of the dress. Looking in the mirror the dress went a little pass Therese's knees, her hair curled at the ends pointing outwards nicely with a matching head band. "Any outsider would say I'm a brunette Sandra Dee" thought Therese. After dressing up, Therese grabbed her coat and caught a cab.

"Where to miss?" a scruffy voice asked Therese.

"MacDougal street, please." Therese politely said.

9:45, Therese approached a small brick building. There was a considerably large crowd noting how early in the night it was. Luckily, It took Therese about 10 min. to get into the club, one inside she bee-lined to the bar.

"The bar is a good spot to wait for Carol, right? It's a bit separated from the dance floor to be easily spotted out. I just hope Carol doesn't take such a long time, I really don't feel like being hit on by strangers tonight. Although, I guess a little attention doesn't hurt." Therese thought to herself as she meekly waved at two approaching women.

"Hello, are you Therese?" a dark haired woman asked as she stretched out an elegant hand.

"Yes, I am. May I ask, are you friend of Carol's?" Therese observed the dark haired woman, she carried an air of sophistication and class. The dark haired woman was styling cream colored slacks, a white blouse that was unbuttoned three notches down from the top, and a cream colored blazer slung over her right shoulder.

"Why yes, we both are, however, I've known Carol back from days in college. Anyways, the name is Thea and this is my fiancée Edie." Thea motion to the bob-cut blonde who seemed to be beaming. Therese had to admit Edie was an attractive woman to look at, she was wearing a slim pink dress that was simple, sleek and outlined the curvature of her breasts. However, even though Edie was an attractive woman, no one could ever come close to her Carol. Speaking of Carol, where the hell was she?

"It's nice to meet you Therese, we've heard a lot about you, well actually, Thea hears a lot about you as she goes golfing quite often with Carol and Abby." Edie said. "Where is Abby by the way honey? Edie asked Thea.

"I don't know, she's her own woman, probably with a woman, knowing her." Thea quipped. "I guess you're waiting on Carol? Thea turned to Therese.

"Yes, haha, I am. She said she would be here about 10:00 and it's already 10:15." Right as Therese finished, Edie waved behind Therese.

"So sorry darling, what can I say? Traffic and makeup was more of a bother than I thought."

Therese turned and suddenly her surroundings blurred, the only thing having clarity was Carol. Carol was dressed in a sleek, tight red jumpsuit that curved nicely along her breasts, bottom and hugged her thighs. The top of the jumpsuit was a thin neckless like fabric which held two separating pieces of fabric that created a long somewhat narrow opening for Carol's cleavage and abdomen to show. The pants ended with bellbottoms which hid part of red heels. Carol had red lipstick that put emphasis on her already full lips and her hair was bundled up at the top with a couple of curled strands along the side of her face. To Therese, Carol put Barbra Streisand and Farrah Fawcettt to shame, as far as hair and beauty was concerned. Well, maybe musical talent too, especially in the bed room, ok track back now, Therese thought.

"Angel?" Carol called to Therese with knowing smile.

"Oh, hi! Yes?" Therese quickly redden in the face.

"Want to dance?" Therese looked around and saw that Thea and Edie were dancing close together, weaving through the crowd of dancers, it was such a sight. The upbeat rift of "Love is in the air" started to play throughout the club. Carol grabbed Therese by the hand and pulled her in a close embrace, as soon as Therese realized it they were gliding across the dance floor. Therese truly felt as if she were on clouds and that perhaps love was really in the air.

Therese figured out what was so captivating about Edie and Thea's dancing; it was their love for each other which was emulating with every move they made. The sense of togetherness, joy and faith they had for each other was apparent with every twist and turn. In a moment of shear ecstasy, the Therese realized how lucky she was, she had found her own heaven with Carol and could experience what Thea and Edie have.


End file.
